Jeder Augenblick
by Ijolina
Summary: Einfach eine Geschichte wie es nach Sephiroth weitergehen könnte . . .


Titel: Jeder Augenblick . . .   
  
Anmerkungen:  
Meine Geschichte spielt drei Jahre nach dem Sieg über Sephiroth und handelt hauptsächlich um Zack und eine von mir erfundenen Figur namens Ijolina Jaggsen. Ijolina ist eine Tokra (ja woher kennen wir das nur??? *denk* Ja! Genau! Aus Stargate!! *g*) sie hat dunkelbraune Haare die bis zum Bauchnabel gehen, dunkelbraune Augen, ist 21 und wird von ihren Freunden nur Arkani genannt. Die zweite Person die noch von mir ist, ist Mikiko. Ebenfalls eine Tokra, 23 Jahre, lange rote, leicht gewellte Haare und rote Augen. Und weil ich's einfach nicht lassen kann kommen noch Luke (Arkanis Bruder) und Neo dazu! *g*  
Das ist mein erster Versuch eine Geschichte über Final Fantasy zu schreiben und ich hoffe sie gefällt einigen.  
Paring: Arkani x Zack , Tifa x Cloud , Zack x Cloud  
  
Warnung: Yaoi, lemon, lime (aber erst im Laufe der Geschichte)  
  
"reden"  
*denken*  
  
Disclaimer: Die süßen FFVII Boys und Girls gehören natürlich nicht mir und Geld mach ich damit auch keins! *schnief* Mir gehören auch nicht die Städte die in der Geschichte vorkommen usw.  
Außer Arkani, Luke, Neo und Mikiko! Die gehören ausschließlich mir! Mir! MIR!!!!!  
Jeder Augenblick . . .   
. . . ist die Chance etwas zu verändern!  
Ein warmes, gleißendes, hellgrünens Licht umhüllte seinen Körper. Zack wusste nicht mehr wie lange er jetzt schon im Lebensstrom umherirrte. Vielleicht drei Jahre. Er hatte nie seine endgültige Ruhe gefunden, es gab da irgendetwas das seinen tiefen, endgültigen, wirklich wohlverdienten Schlaf verhinderte.   
In all der Zeit in der er nun hier eingeschlossen war, hatte er oft an die Menschen gedacht die ihm zu Lebzeiten etwas bedeutet hatten. An seine Eltern, an sein großes Vorbild Sephiroth, an seine vielen, wirklich vielen Bettgefährtinnen und an Cloud. Derjenige den er gerne geliebt hätte. Aber er hatte damals genau gewusst das der andere Junge nicht an Männern interessiert war. Dennoch wüsste er gerne ob sich das mittlerweile geändert hatte. "Aber das bringt mir ja so wie so nichts! Wahrscheinlich werde ich für immer in dieser Zwischenwelt eingeschlossen sein. Weder lebendig noch tot. Das ist wohl mein Schicksal!" Traurig lächelnd schloss er die Augen und versuchte seine Gedanken woanders hinzulenken. Immerhin brachte es nichts über verlorene Liebschaften nachzudenken.   
Wie Recht du doch hast! Es bringt nichts wenn man immer in die Vergangenheit blickt wichtig ist die Zukunft.   
"Was?!" Der junge Mann schlug erschrocken die Augen auf. Seit er hier gelandet war, hatte er noch nie eine Stimme außer seiner eigenen gehört.   
Was nicht heißen muss das, das jetzt Einbildung ist, oder?  
*Was soll das? Drehe ich jetzt total durch? Ich war wohl ein bisschen zu lang hier!*  
Damit hast du Recht! Es wird Zeit, jetzt Zack, ist der Moment gekommen in dem du dein Schicksal antrittst!  
"Verdammt noch mal, was ist hier los? Wer bist du und warum kannst du meine Gedanken lesen? Antworte mir gefälligst! Und was meinst du mit "Jetzt ist der Moment gekommen in dem du dein Schicksal antrittst." Was redest du da? Ich versteh überhaupt nicht was los ist!" Der schwarzhaarige blickte sich verstört um, konnte aber nichts als das gleißende, hellgrüne Licht des Lebensstroms erkennen. Es hätte ihn auch sehr gewundert irgendjemand zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich war das eben doch nur Einbildung.   
Du verleugnest eine Tatsache!  
"Sag mir doch endlich wer du bist. Was willst du von mir!" Seine Stimme zitterte und die Verzweiflung in ihr war deutlich herauszuhören.  
Wer ist bin, das darfst du nicht wissen! Was deine Aufgabe ist, das darf ich dir nicht sagen denn das musst du herausfinden. Enttäusche mich nicht und nutz deine Chance, werde glücklich!  
"Was zum . . .!"   
Zack hatte das Gefühl das Licht würde ihn in sich aufnehmen und verschlingen. Diese Erinnerung war die letzte die er noch im Gedächtnis hatte bevor er in der Bewusstlosigkeit versang.  
  
"Ich glaub das nicht!" Wütend betrat Tifa das Wohnzimmer und schmiss dabei die Tageszeitung, die mittlerweile völlig zerkrumpelt war, verächtlich auf den kleinen, hölzernen Fernsehtisch. Cloud, der bis eben noch aufmerksam sie neusten Veränderungen in der Welt des Sports beobachtet hatte schaltete nun den Fernseher aus und blickte seine über alles geliebte Tifa neugierig an. "Alles Ok?" Vorsichtig begann der Blonde auf die temperamentvolle Frau einzureden. "Nichts ist Ok!! Sieh dir das an!" Sie schob ihm die Zeitung unter die Nase und deutete auf einen bestimmten Artikel. Eigentlich hätte sie das gar nicht gebraucht, den Cloud erkannte sofort was Tifa so verärgert hatte.   
Ich weiß, für den Anfang etwas wenig aber ich wollte einfach mal sehen wie die Geschichte ankommt. Wenn sich tatsächlich ein paar liebe Menschen dazu entschließen sollten dieser Gschichte ein winziges Review zu geben werd ich natürlich in Lichtgeschwindigkeit weiterschreiben! 


End file.
